Letzte Bastion des Willens
by CasualAuthor
Summary: The infection does not only hit america. No. In Europe chaos is wreaking havoc. One Teenager, not even an adult begins to fight for life and for the things he holds dear. As he is falling in despair he questions himself about life. English/bitGerman Lang.
1. Prolog

**Die letzte Bastion des Willens**

_by ChewwinggumXD aka Chew no Kitsune  
_

Hey Dudes, Dudettes! I'm ChewwinggumXD. Call me Chew for short. This is my story 'Letzte Bastion des Willens', which is a german title by the way. It can be roughly translated to: 'The last bastion of the will' (I don't really know. German author here...).

I read a lot of Left 4 Dead stories and i kinda think: Awesome. I need to write my own. It's not gonna be an epic Hack 'n' Slay through monstrous amounts of infected people trying to kill/eat my own characters. At least i hope so... There will be some dead protagonists but who cares?

Disclaimer: If I own Left 4 Dead, i owned 'Zombies' which would be awesome. Sadly I don't own it. But I own my Imagination. And my friends in most games. Yay!

**On with the Story:**

There wasn't room for two. Only one of two could survive. Yet, the one couldn't survive without the other one. It was a scary thought, because it was reality. We weren't alone anymore. Something new was there, trying to erase us from the living.

Together with three others I made my way through this dark age of chaos. Nobody knew where to go. Those things were everywhere. On every continent, every state, every city, every street. You could not go outside without fearing your own death. Or the death of someone close to you. Yet, I knew where I had to go. I wouldn't be left behind. Left to die.

These things will never get me, or things I hold dear. Things I would protect with everything I could do.

The world seemed to stand still two weeks after the first infection. We had lost time. But we gained space. We lost laws and instead gained teamwork. We lost family. And found friends. It was a abnormality I couldn't describe. I only knew of the infection after one of my friends told me, that in America was a virus, which turned people in mindless zombies. I first shrugged it of as a joke.

I spent the rest of the day surfing on the internet. This was ridiculous. People weren't supposed to be some kind of undead that try to kill everything in sight. As I kept brooding, I found an article about the 'Green Flu' that was spread in America. I didn't live in America. I lived in Germany, far away from those 'Infected'. I hoped it would stay like this. I knew this was selfish, but better be alive than dead I guess.

Two weaks after that something came to my ears. They said, there have been Infected sighted around Europe. I prayed that this was a joke. I really wanted to live. I knew, after excessive researching of this topic, that the 'Green Flu' was something close to Rabies. As somebody who knows a lot of biology I came to the conclusion that the virus changes the DNA of its host. It doesn't simply kill the brain of the 'Infected'. It changed their DNA and messed with their bodies. As I continued my research on the virus, which was now wide spread in America, I continued to solve a few questions. I analysed the reports of some survivors, who saw the infected. They said, that there were five new kinds of infected. After that the infected were sorted in two classes: common infected and uncommon infected.

The common infected were the most human ones. At least in my view. They had no special abilitys, beside having no real brain and not knowing their limits. The uncommon infected were the boomer, a vomiting invidual which puke attracts a horde of infected. The smoker, an infected with a long tongue which is used for dragging away survivors. And the hunter. A hunter has good jumping qualities and uses them to pounce on unknowing survivors. After that it will keep on slashing at their preys.

The two I really feared to ever come across, if I ever come across those infected, were the witch and the tank. The witch was the only female uncommon infected known yet. They looked frail and sobbed. Until you approach them, that is. They can easily be startled, after this either you or the witch is dead. In most cases you are the one who is dead first. Her claws can cut through mostly anything. This also includes your body. She can run really fast, despite her looks.

The tank uses brawn instead. He beats almost anything he sees into a bloody pulp. They are the most dangerous infected out of all. He can rip chunks of concrete of streets and hurl them at you. Shots from guns don't even make hin flinch. If this thing was on our side, the humans would definetely win the war against the infected. Sadly it even kills its own kind to kill some puny humans.

This isn't a Flu. This is madness! (Lol Sparta)

At least this is what I think. There was a huge commotion in Europe. At the borders of Spain a small city was overrun by infected. This also happened in Greece. After confirming this, people killed themselves, not able to stand the pressure.

I myself was a fan of videogames which contained the survival in an apocalyptic world. Knowing this was going to happen, I made a decision. I used the ID of my father, and buyed a M16A4 with a mortar. A M1014 Shotgun with 6 shots per magazine. And two SIG Sauer P226 Guns. I also remembered to buy additional ammunation. I didn't want to die yet. The package arrived a few days later. I directly brought it in my room, ripped it open and looked at the killing tools. They looked light. But apparently they weren't. Good thing that my parents weren't home. They would have killed me with the guns...

But it's holiday time in germany, meaning I don't have to go to school.

My parents were on holiday in Australia. I hope everything is fine. My new weapons in mind, I studied them. Just as I was studying the bullets I got an idea. A crazy but eventually working idea.

If I ever had to fight Tanks or Witches, this would be my last resort. When mixing the chemical natrium with water, natrium will explode after a while. The leftover is an acid. Sometimes small pieces of Natrium even will fly away at the explosion. They are corrosive too. It was the perfect ammonation. Think about it: You shoot an infected. If this doesn't kill it, eventually the explosion will, sending fragments of metal through its body. And if this doesn't work. Then most likely the acid will melt them away. At least I hope so.

One week later my own kind of bullets was ready. I made approximately sixty. That was more than enough. My first creations nearly killed me. They almost exploded right into my face. I had several problems. The first was the amount of water and natrium. If the amount of water and natrium didn't match, the whole bullet was a waste. It didn't explode sometimes. Sometimes the bullet would just get hot because of the reaction. After experimenting I found the perfect amounts. The other problem was to keep them from reacting directy. The solution came in form of law of inertia.

I made the bullet so, that it would have two sections. One hat a piece of natrium. The other water. I built a small 'door' which would open if the bullet is shot. The water would press against the 'door' open it and flow around the piece of Natrium. It was perfect.

I tested the bullet with one of the SIGs. Apparently they worked. If the test-dummy was any indication. It hat a big hole in its 'ribcage'. The bullet would explode after 5 to 6 seconds after being shot. A good amount of time. Not life saving, but better than nothing.

I was just finished with eating my dinner when I heard the TV in the next room.

_Es wurden ein paar Infizierte nahe Berlin entdeckt. Zurzeit werden die Bewohner evakuiert. Die Polizei und das Militär wird versuchen die Bedrohung auzuschalten, bevor es zu weiterreichenden Infektionen kommen kann._

My fears were just confirmed. The infected reached Germany. They were about to siege our capital. I knew that I had to make a move. I couldn't think clear. This all seemed so unreal.

I didn't know where to go. So I made my mind up. I will fetch my friends. We will show those infected who is the stronger race!

**Chapter End!**

Yay 4 German text! For those who don't understand what I have written a few lines above:

_A few infected were spotted near Berlin. Right now the population is being evacuated. The police and the military will try to eliminate the danger before it can cause extensive infection._

That's it. Cool huh?

By the way: Flaming me and calling me a Nazi is pointless.

I don't feel 'german' anyways. It's just where I live, so deal with it or be beat to death by my personal witch!


	2. Keine Schule an Montagen

**Letzte Bastion des Willens**

**Chapter 2:**

**Keine Schule an Montagen**

Author's spaming: Yay! Welcome back... Or welcome to my story! If you read this, what you won't do, I have a question 4 you.

Shall I, the mighty Chew, write scenes of romance for thy?

Anyways. On with your favorite story. If it isn't your favorite yet, it will be your favorite... **Now!**

**No school on mondays**

First I would search my best friend. He was my neighbor, so it wouldn't be that hard to find him. At least if he didn't flee already. I grabed my backpack, which contained a first-aid-kit some essential things like water and other stuff. I slung my M16 and my M1014 over my back. One Sig was placed in the holder, while the other remained in my hand, ready to shoot any friggin' zombie that would try to bite or eat me. When I made my way downstairs I remembered something important. I crouched down and opened a cupboard, after going to the kitchen. My hand went in for a few seconds and came back with Flashlights. My most prized invention. These flashlights were special. I built them that the light gets absorbed and charges the battery. (Yay for crappy way of speaking here)

I got back into the hallway. My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know what was behind this door.

It was the same thing for something, if there was something, on the other side. I kicked the door open, it wasn't that hard, jumped outside and looked in all directions. Meaning above, left and right. Because behind me was a wall. And in front of me too. I looked in the direction of my neighbors house. There was only one car left. Meaning that the whole family might have fled already.

Deciding that I should check it out, before moving on I climbed over our fence. This way I didn't have to walk the main street. Or the long way through the houses. I quickly sprinted the way along the wall, droping down at the end. I looked around to see if there was one 'infected'. Luck was on my side. It seemed like the whole town was dead already. After pushing myself from the ground I headed to the plain white house. Carefully I gazed through the windows. I could not see a thing.

So I decided to make myself known. I rang the bell. First nothing happened. After a period of waiting I gave up. I turned around, only for the door to open behind me. The sight of my best friend greeted me. He was small, and looked fragile. His brown hair which just goes above his eyes is dirty. Under his brown eyes are rings. Probably he didn't sleep that much the last days. If it wasn't for the bat he was swinging I would have shot him and told him "there is no fucking way that I would let you kill me, zombie or not". Luckily for him he had that bat.

"Alter, du siehst scheiße aus. Wo sind deine Eltern?" [Dude, you look like shit. Where are your parents?] I asked him, hoping he wouldn't kill me. He pointed his hands towards the garage. "Die sind vor zwei Tagen weggefahren. Sie wollten einkaufen..." [They drove away two days ago. They wanted to go shoping...]

I already knew what happened. They drove away to never come back. Either they were infected or dead by now. Knowing he needed someone to comfort him I ruffled his hair. Looking over him again I gave him a nudge. "Lass uns rein gehen. Und dusch dich, du stinkst." [Let us go inside. And wash yourself, you stink.]

After ten minutes he came back from his adventure in the shower. I explained the 'apocalypse' as I titled it to him. He nodded. Now we both knew that we had to get more survivors. We had to survive. Only as a team we could accomplish that. And with two guys, you aren't a team. You are only partners. He packed a bag with my advices, grabed his bat and got ready. I gave him my other Sig and a flashlight. We stood in front of the door to the outside, when he asked me something.

"So, allmächtiger Gordon Freeman, wohin gehen wir als nächstes?" [So, almighty Gordon Freeman. Where are we heading next?]. I playfully punched against his head. "Halt die Fresse Andrew, Ich bin nicht Gordon Freeman. Du spielst zu viel Half-Life." [ Shut up Andrew, I am not Gordon Freeman. You are playing too much Half-Life.]

He punched me back. "Und auf deine Frage, wohin wir jetzt gehen. Auf nach Harry, is' doch klar!"

[And for your question, where we are heading next. To Harry of course!"]

We left our hometown behind. Two lone survivors. We had to walk to the next town for our next two friends. It was approximately eight kilometres from our town. It was an easy way to get there. The only problem we had were, A the forest we had to pass by. And B the town was far bigger than ours. They had two times more people as we had. Andrew and I knew what that meant. Doubled chance of meeting infected. We already sat down and planed this whole attack on the city. First we would walk into the city by a secret way. Then we would kill all infected, if there are some. After that we would make our way to Harry. If he is home, we would rest at his house for a few hours. After this visit we would make our way to Lewis. And finally we would march to the school. Since we know this is the only place safe from infected in the case of an attack. This could also mean that we meet more survivors.

Our walk towards the city was peacefull. It seemed like we were the only living things on earth. Andrew and I never encountered an infected, survivor or something else. We felt like we owned the world now. We joked about things we would do, when this whole ordeal was over. He said he would find a nice place to stay, get a big television and do nothing at all. Just relax and play computer.

I myself haven't answered when he asked me. I grinned at him. But on my inside I knew this fighting would never end. Our smalltalk came to an end when we were about to enter the city.

I stretched my hand out to him. He took it.

"Viel Glück" [Good Luck] I said. "Das brauche ich nicht" [I don't need it] he answered with a shit eating grin.

We made our way in the town. It was quiet. Too quiet. We occasionally saw something running in front of us. I took my Sig out of my holder. We didn't use the main roads. As main roads meant more people. And the infected grow proportionally to uninfected. So the less people live in that area, the less zombies we encounter. Andrew commented this with "Hör auf Sinn zu machen. Wenn wir sterben, lad ich das Level einfach neu!" [Stop making sense. If we die, I'm just going to restart this level]

We laughed at his joke. We often played Half-Life or Sven-Coop together. So zombies were nothing new to us. At least we thought that.

Our first experience with the infected was a few hundred metres away from Harry's House. I pointed my Sig at it. It was only one. Andrew nodded and I pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded through the area. The infected was dead. We wanted to continue, but something made us stop dead in our tracks. Screams filled the air. The sound of many people running towards you was heard. We gulped. I looked at him and he looked at me. We nodded to each other. I placed my Sig in my holder and grabed my M1014 from my back. I did this just in time, because the infected came rushing around a corner directly. I fired and fired until a klicking noise came from my weapon. "Ich muss nachladen!" [I have to reload!] I shouted to Andrew, wo was fighting Infected with his bat or shooting them.

Just as I wanted to reload, an infected runned at me. It was about to claw me. Everything seemed to move in Slow Motion. I turned my M1014 around and smashed the weapon against the infected. First in the stomach then in the side of the head. Some blood was sent flying.

After I recovered from my initial shock, I looked around. Andrew just finished the last infected and turned to me. He looked perfectly fine. Sneaky little bastard. We counted the amount of dead bodies around us. There where 19 infected. Only 19 I thought. If this was only 19, what would happen if there were more?. I shuddered at the thought.

We continued our journey to Harrys. Only this time we didn't talk. We just kept silent. That's when we reached Harrys door. We rang the bell.

But nothing happened. So we did the only thing we think was a good idea. We kicked in the door. I pointed my Shotgun around. Upstairs seemed to be something. But we had to check the first floor first. After searching something we came about three dead bodies. I gasped and nearly throwed up. There was Harrys mother with her two daughters. They seemed to be infected. They had cuts all over them.

Andrew and I left the room and made our way upstairs. We heard something from Harrys room. We made our classical entrance. Meaning we kicked the door open and pointed our lovely boom-sticks at the next moving thing. In this case Harry. Or better said. Bloody Harry. Because the color in his hair was definately blood.

He stared at us. Mouth wide open. "Fürchte dich nicht! Die Krieger in scheinender Rüstung sind erschienen!" [Fear not! For the warriors in shining armor have arrived!]

We all laughed at my dumb statement. Even Harry.

He told us how he had to kill his own family, because they became infected. I felt sorry for him. We all had lost family. But he had to kill his own family. We rested one hour. Harry washed himself and packed his bag. I knew Harry had weapons. But not that many. When we left Harry's House we were armed to the teeth. Andrew had returned my Sig to me only to grab an AK-47 and two Uzis.

Harry himself had a shotgun and a grenade launcher. I myself grabed a Katana. If I ever would run out of ammo I could kill them by slashing at them.

Our little group of three made its way to Lewis. The trip was really fast, since Harry and Lewis live almost next to each other. Again we made us known by ringing the door. Again nothing opened. But we saw something run downstairs. Two Infected greeted us. But they were disabled fast by Andrew.

Once we climbed inside through the now broken door, we checked everything out. Harry said we should divide and search alone. I punched him hard. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Wer weiß was hier lauert." [Have you gone mad? Who knows what is lingering here]

So we kept our formation. Harry behind Andrew and me. We decided to check out the apartment of Lewis first. Since Lewis' house was bigger his parents let their parents and some other people live above them.

From my knowledge we just shot the other people. Fine by me. The man threatened me one time.

But I knew this wasn't time for vendetta. We searched almost everywhere. With every empty room we came to the conclusion that Lewis was either dead or Infected.

We were about to leave when I suddenly remembered something Lewis said to me long time ago.

I pointed downstairs to the basement. Andrew and Harry followed me. Once we were down, I searched at a wall. I found a little button in the same color as the wall. It opened a hidden set of stairs which led down into a dark place.

Since we don't know what has become of Lewis we took out our weapons again.

It felt like an eternity, before we reached the bottom. But we got what we wanted. A big red metaldoor stood before us. It seemed like it could withstand all attacks. We looked through the bars.

Inside of the room was Lewis, sleeping on the ground. I reached for the metalbar which reinforces the door. After lifting it we opened the door and got in, one after one. The room was small but with all the supplies in here it wasn't a bad thing. We all stood around Lewis and pointed our weapons at him. Andrew and Harry looked at me. I knew they saw me as the boss. With all the knowledge I had. I kicked Lewis in the side. Not hard. But hard enough to wake him up. The kick made him roll on his back. He was not infected, he was waking up. And he looked angry. "Ihr verdammten Arschlöcher was soll das?" [You damned Assholes, what are you doing?]. He didn't seem to recognize us. "Tut uns Leid Schlafmütze, aber wir wollen das du mit uns kommst." [Sorry Sleepyhead, but we want you to come with us.] I answered. He finally recognized us, when his eyes became as big as plates. He hugged us all. Anyways. We told him what I knew. He agreed to come with us. We gave him some spare weapons. Meaning I had to give him one of my Sigs. I protested first. I always had to lend my weapons to someone. I thought we lived in a democracy.

He told us how his parents left him behind, before seeing how a tank killed them all by throwing a piece of concrete at the front of the car. I nearly pissed myself at the thought of a tank. So I did the thing most responsible. I gave everyone some of my homemade bullets. I had my Sig full of them.

Lewis too. Andrew hat some of them mixed with normal ones in one of his Uzis. Harry had a grenade launcher so he didn't need them.

My M16A4 has a mortar. But I didn't want to use it next.

Lewis told us what he knew from watching the infected through security cams. Loud noises and lights will attract them. So he built something which he called pipe bombs. A long explosive shaft with a firealarm. This was the work of a genius. He had collected all firealarms before everbody fled or became infected. We had six of this pipe bombs with us. Two people with heavy ammunation, One melee expert. And one with knowledge of explosives. What did we need more to survive in an apocalypse where zombies fed on humans.

Yeah... Shelter you are right. And thats what we were up to next.

**END**

**Update: **Thanks to the anonymus user _koro_ to flame me for 'criticizing' somebody who used something he/she had almost no idea about. If you would have read her story, you would see that I helped her out on the first three chapters and corrected her german. And before you go all 'you are cruel and rotten...': Have you ever thought that Keenon and I exchanged PM's after this review. We talked about lots of stuff. So don't just come around **_flaming_** me.

P.S: I may be a grammar-nazi. But if you want to write in another language, try german. I want to see your results.

Now some of you may tell me: "You are flaming your flamer". I don't care. I have a backbone. Almost everybody I see at websites don't have one. Commonly on sites for fictional work. I don't refer this to all of you, but on authors will break down crying if you told them, their characters behave strange and 3 or 4 reviewers flame you on your storys for 'being an asshole, telling stuff which is not true' and such.  
And it really pisses me of. Hate me for it. But at least, I have an own opinion.

**Chew, Out!**


End file.
